Waypoints
Waypoints are points on the Middle-earth biome map which form the basis of the Fast Travel System. All waypoints are placed at a preset location, and all waypoints have a name, of which most are taken from the Middle-earth canon. Roads pass through waypoints, and the path the road takes is determined by the position of those waypoints. There are also custom waypoints which can be created by players; see the page on Fast Travel for information on those. List of all Waypoints The total list of waypoints has been split up into different regions/biomes to help the reader not feel overwhelmed. Most of these list follow a pattern (starting here, going right, then down, then left, etc), but some biomes (such as the Shire) have so many waypoints that list has been put into alphabetical order. ''Note for editors: The plan for this page is to add a small description to each waypoint. Some waypoints might have not the names that are shown in the game, because this list is generated based on the code names of the waypoints. If you see a wrong name, you can correct it.'' Map coordinates is the position of the waypoint on the map.png, not the ingame coordinates. If you want to find info on a specific waypoint, use ctrl-f. There is a command to unlock all waypoints: /lotrUnlockAllWPs Player Island Himling Map coordinates: (485/523) Game coordinates: (-41536/-26432) Himling is a small island off the coast of northern Lindon. It was once an Elven citadel during the First Age. Tol Fuin Map coordinates: (357/542) Game coordinates: (-57920/-24000) Tol Fuin is an island off the coast of Forlindon. It was once a corrupted forest in a mountain range. Tol Morwen Map coordinates: (987/698) Game coordinates: (-92480/-4032) Tol Morwen is another island off the coast of Forlindon. It is the site of the graves of Hurin, Turin, and Morwen. Meneltarma Map coordinates: (64/1733) Game coordinates: Have fun searching. Meneltarma, or the Pillar of The Heavens, is a mountain in the centre of Númenor. It is the only part of the island that remained in the Third Age. Note: As of beta 24.4, Meneltarma can no longer be seen on the map if you have not sailed there. Shire Brandywine Bridge Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (5568/-576) The Brandywine Bridge is one of only two ways to cross the Brandywine River without swimming. Brockenborings Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (2752/-2368) Bucklebury Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (6080/576) Brandy Hall is a large home in Buckland. Bywater Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (1344/64) Deephollow Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (5312/2496) Frogmorton Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (2752/-192) Frogmorton is a marshy village in the Eastarthing of the Shire. Hobbiton Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (704/-320) Hobbiton is a village in the Shire, most famous for being the original residence of Bilbo Baggins. Little Delving Map coordinates: (790/716) Game coordinates: (-3136/-1472) Little Delving is a village directly north of Michel Delving. Longbottom Map coordinates: (820/765) Game coordinates: (1344/4544) Longbottom is a location in the Southfarthing of the Shire, named for the discovery of Pipeweed. Michel Delving Map coordinates: (796/739) Game coordinates: (-1728/1216) Michel Delving is the largest town in all the Shire. Needlehole Map coordinates: (806/708) Game coordinates: (-448/-2496) Needlehole is a village on the Westfarthing-Northfarthing border of the Shire. Nobottle Map coordinates: (799/710) Game coordinates: (-1600/-2496) Nobottle is a town in the Westfarthing of the Shire. Oatbarton Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (1600/-3648) Oatbarton is a town in the Northfarthing of the Shire. Overhill Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (560/ -1216) Sarn Ford Map coordinates: (882/801) Game coordinates: (9408/9280) Sarn Ford is a ford on the Brandywine River. Scary Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (3904/-2240) Scary is a village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Stock Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (5056/960) Tighfield Map coordinates: (778/712) Game coordinates: (-4032/-2240) Tighfield is a village in the Westfarthing of the Shire. Tuckborough Map coordinates: (814/743) Game coordinates: (704/1472) Tuckborough is the village in which most of the Tooks lived. Waymeet Map coordinates: (807/733) Game coordinates: (-320/448) Waymeet, or Waymoot, is a town southwest of Hobbiton. Whitfurrows Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (4288/-320) Whitfurrows is a location in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Willowbottom Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (4544/2880) Willowbottom is a village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Old Forest Withywindle Valley Map coordinates: (881/749) Game coordinates: (9152/2496) The Withywindle is a tributary of the Brandywine River. Tom Bombadil lives nearby it. Lindon Forlindon Map coordinates: (493/688) Game coordinates: (-40512/-5312) Forlindon is the northern portion of Lindon. Forlond Map coordinates: (526/718) Game coordinates: (-36288/-1472) Forlond is a harbour on the southern part of Forlindon. Mithlond (West) Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (-17984/-1600) Mithlond (East) Map coordinates: (679/729) Game coordinates: (-16704/-64) Mithlond, or the Grey Havens, is a great elven port in Lindon. Harlond Map coordinates: (605/783) Game coordinates: (-26176/6848) Harlond is a harbour on the northern part of Harlindon. Harlindon Map coordinates: (611/878) Game coordinates: (-25408/19008) Harlindon is the southern portion of Lindon. Blue Mountains Belegost Map coordinates: (622/600) Game coordinates: (-24000/-16576) Belegost was one of two Blue-Dwarven city during the First Age. Nogrod Map coordinates: (626/636) Game coordinates: (-23488/-11968) Nogrod was another Blue-Dwarven city during the First Age. Eriador and Minhiriath Tower Hills Map coordinates: (722/742) Game coordinates: (-11200/1600) A range of hills on the eastern border of Lindon. Here are the three ancient elven towers. Far Downs Map coordinates: (756/745) Game coordinates: (-6848/1984) The Far downs are a line of hills that mark the western border of the Shire. Annuminas Map coordinates: (814/661) Game coordinates: (576/-8768) Annúminas was once the capital city of the Kingdom of Arnor. Fornost Map coordinates: (897/652) Game coordinates: (11200/-9920) Fornost, also known fully as Fornost Erain, was the kingdom of Arthedain of the kingdom of Arnor. North Downs Map coordinates: (930/626) Game coordinates: (15424/-13248) North Downs is an area in Eriador, north of Bree. Brandy Hills Map coordinates: (857/734) Game coordinates: (8640/-1728) Midgewater Marshes Map coordinates: (951/719) Game coordinates: (18112/-1344) South Downs Map coordinates: (960/768) Game coordinates: (19264/4928) The South Downs are a series of hills in Eriador just south of Bree. Greenway Crossroads Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (14144/10304) Tharbad Map coordinates: 979/878 Game coordinates: (21696/19008) Tharbad is a fortified town on the River Greyflood, in the southern edge of Eriador. Eryn Vorn Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (-8000/29120) Eryn Vorn is a wooded cape in Eriador. Bree-land and Chetwood Bree Map coordinates: (920/737) Game coordinates: (14144/960) An important town and crossroads east of the Shire. Staddle Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (15296/1472) Combe Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (15040/64) Archet Map coordinates: (929/724) Game coordinates: (15296/-704) Lone-Lands Weathertop Map coordinates: (998/723) Game coordinates: (24128/-832) An old fortress of Arnor near the Weather Hills. The Last Bridge Map coordinates: (1086/715) Game coordinates: (35648/-1984) As the only crossing of the river Mitheithel, the Bridge of Mitheithel was an ancient stone bridge, and it is a wooden bridge in the mod anyway. Trollshaws Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (41024/-3392) A woodland in the ancient Kingdom of Rhudaur. Rivendell Map coordinates: (1174/717) Game coordinates: (46656/-1600) The town of the Rivendell elves, and the home of Elrond and Arwen. Old Elven Way Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (27968/15040) Angmar Carn Dûm Map coordinates: (1000/510) Game coordinates: (25664/-28992) The old stronghold of the Witch-King of Angmar. Eregion Ost In Edhil Map coordinates: (1112/870) Game coordinates: (38720/17984) Ost-In-Edhil was an Elven city in Eregion, ruled by Celebrimbor. West Gate Map coordinates: (1134/873) Game coordinates: (41536/18368) The western entrance to Moria. Dunland North Dunland Map coordinates: (1073/946) Game coordinates: (33728/27712) South Dunland Map coordinates: (1070/1027) Game coordinates: (33344/38080) Enedwaith Lond Daer Map coordinates: (867/1004) Game coordinates: (7360/35136) A destroyed Numenorean port. Old South Road Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (27584/41024) Fords of Isen Map coordinates: (1107/1087) Game coordinates: (37440/45760) Druwaith Iaur Map coordinates: (880/1204) Game coordinates: (9024/60736) An ancient home of the Druedain. Nan Curunir Isengard Map coordinates: (1102/1058) Game coordinates: (37440/42048) Isengard is where Saruman's tower, Orthanc, is located. Forodwaith Cape of Forochel Map coordinates: (786/390) Game coordinates: (-3008/-43456) Where the snow people of Lossoth inhabited. South Forochel Map coordinates: (825/459) Game coordinates: (1984/-34624) Grey Mountains Dáin's Halls Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (57920/-22464) Scatha's Lair Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (67264/-21440) Withered Heath Map coordinates: 1441/556 Game coordinates: (80832/-22208) Misty Mountains Mount Gram Map coordinates: (1106/589) Game coordinates: (37952/-17984) Mount Gundabad Map coordinates: (1195/592) Game coordinates: (49344/-17600) An ancient and taken Dwarven fortress at the far north of the Misty Mountains. Goblin Town Map coordinates: (1220/696) Game coordinates: (52544/-4288) Eagles Eyrie Map coordinates: (1246/685) Game coordinates: (55872/-5696) High Pass Map coordinates: (1222/706) Game coordinates: (52800/-3008) Mount Celebdil Map coordinates: (1162/849) Game coordinates: (45120/15296) Mount Caradhras Map coordinates: (1175/840) Game coordinates: (46784/14144) Mount Fanuidhol Map coordinates: (1188/850) Game coordinates: (48448/15424) Mount Methedras Map coordinates: 1111/1031 Game coordinates: (38592/38592) The Vale of the Anduin Framsburg Map coordinates: (1251/590) Game coordinates: (56512/-17856) Forest Gate Map coordinates: (1293/628) Game coordinates: (63168/-9536) Carrock Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (60352/-6208) Beorn's Hall Map coordinates: (1302/680) Game coordinates: (63040/-6336) Old Ford Map coordinates: (1283/702) Game coordinates: (60736/-3520) Gladden Fields Map coordinates: (1292/792) Game coordinates: (61760/8000) Dimrill Dale Map coordinates: (1177/864) Game coordinates: (47040/17216) Crossroads of Anduin Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (60864/22464) Field Of Celebrant Map coordinates: (1281/960) Game coordinates: (60352/29504) North Undeep Map coordinates: (1319/988) Game coordinates: (65216/33088) South Undeep Map coordinates: (1335/1024) Game coordinates: (67264/37696) Rauros Map coordinates: (1357/1127) Game coordinates: (70080/51136) Mirkwood Enchanted River Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (75072/-10176) Thranduil's Halls Map coordinates: (1424/633) Game coordinates: (78144/-12352) Mirkwood Mountains Map coordinates: (1430/672) Game coordinates: (79424/-7360) Rhosgobel Map coordinates: (1343/762) Game coordinates: (68288/4160) Dol Guldur Map coordinates: (1339/894) Game coordinates: (67776/21056) Wilderland Erebor Map coordinates: (1464/606) Game coordinates: (83648/-15424) Dale Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (83776/-14656) Long Lake Map coordinates: (1470/637) Game coordinates: (83392/-12480) Wilderland Crossroads Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (92480/-12608) River Gate Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (85056/-4288) East Bight Map coordinates: (1437/824) Game coordinates: (80320/12096) Emyn Rhunen Map coordinates: (1733/950) Game coordinates: (118208/28224) Iron Hills West Peak Map coordinates: (1588/608) Game coordinates: (99648/-15552) East Peak Map coordinates: (1729/610) Game coordinates: (117696/-15296) Lothlorien House of Nimrodel Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (49728/21056) Cerin Amroth Map coordinates: (1230/897) Game coordinates: (53824/21440) Caras Galadhon Map coordinates: (1242/902) Game coordinates: (55360/31680) Fangorn Wellinghall Map coordinates: (1153/1014) Game coordinates: (43968/36416) Derndingle Map coordinates: (1163/1030) Game coordinates: (45248/38464) Treebeard's Hill Map coordinates: (1200/1030) Game coordinates: (49984/38464) Rohan Uruk Highlands Map coordinates: (1131/1057) Game coordinates: (41152/41920) Helm's Crossroads Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (41792/48448) Helm's Deep Map coordinates: (1130/1112) Game coordinates: (40768/39344) Helm's Deep, also known as the Hornburg, is the greatest fortress in Rohan. Grimslade Map coordinates: (1153/1122) Game coordinates: (43968/50240) Edoras Map coordinates: (1190/1148) Game coordinates: (48704/53568) Edoras is the capital city of Rohan. Entwade Map coordinates: (1239/1104) Game coordinates: (54976/47936) The Wold Map coordinates: (1285/1020) Game coordinates: (60864/37184) Eastmark Map coordinates: (1286/1130) Game coordinates: (60992/51264) Aldburg Map coordinates: (1223/1178) Game coordinates: (52928/57408) Mering Stream Map coordinates: (1297/1202) Game coordinates: (62656/60480) Gondor and White Mountains Tomb of Elendil Map coordinates: (1302/1207) Game coordinates: (63040/61120) Halifirien Map coordinates: (1309/1205) Game coordinates: (63936/60864) Calenhad Map coordinates: (1330/1216) Game coordinates: (66624/61760) Min-Rimmon Map coordinates: (1350/1224) Game coordinates: (69184/62656) Erelas Map coordinates: (1367/1225) Game coordinates: (71360/63040) Nardol Map coordinates: (1384/1228) Game coordinates: (73536/63808) Eilenach Map coordinates: (1402/1228) Game coordinates: (75840/63808) Amon Dîn Map coordinates: (1416/1231) Game coordinates: (77632/64192) Cair Andros Map coordinates: (1427/1207) Game coordinates: (79040/61120) North Ithilien Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (81600/53952) Henneth Annûn Map coordinates: (1443/1192) Game coordinates: (81088/59200) Crossroads of the Fallen King Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (81984/65088) Osgiliath Map coordinates: (1437/1245) Game coordinates: (80192/65984) Osgiliath is the former capital city of Gondor. Minas Tirith Map coordinates: (1420/1247) Game coordinates: (78016/66240) Minas Tirith is the capital city of Gondor. Emyn Arnen Map coordinates: (1437/1267) Game coordinates: (80320/68800) Pelargir Map coordinates: (1390/1348) Game coordinates: (74304/79168) Linhir Map coordinates: (1292/1343) Game coordinates: (61760/78400) Ethir Anduin Map coordinates: (1273/1369) Game coordinates: (59328/81856) Ethring Map coordinates: (1252/1265) Game coordinates: (57152/67776) Calembel Map coordinates: (1231/1254) Game coordinates: (54464/66368) Tarlang's Neck Map coordinates: (1205/1213) Game coordinates: (50624/61888) Erech Map coordinates: (1188/1204) Game coordinates: (48192/60864) Tarnost Map coordinates: (1241/1298) Game coordinates: (55232/73024) Edhellond Map coordinates: (1191/1291) Game coordinates: (48576/72128) Dol Amroth Map coordinates: (1162/1333) Game coordinates: (44608/77248) Dol Amroth is home for the Princes of Amroth. Pinnath Gelin Map coordinates: (1045/1273) Game coordinates: (30144/69568) Ras Morthil Map coordinates: (845/1332) Game coordinates: (4544/77120) Tolfalas Tolfalas Map coordinates: (1240/1414) Game coordinates: (55104/87616) Emyn Muil Amon Hen Map coordinates: (1335/1131) Game coordinates: (67264/51392) Argonath Map coordinates: (1341/1095) Game coordinates: (68800/48960) Amon Lhaw Map coordinates: (1372/1120) Game coordinates: (72000/49984) Dagorlad and Mordor Morannon Map coordinates: (1465/1131) Game coordinates: (84544/51392) The devastating Black Gate that serves as the entrance to Mordor. Valley of Udûn Map coordinates: (1483/1150) Game coordinates: (84544/53184) A vale between the Morannon and the Isenmouthe home to massive hordes of Orcs. Durthang Map coordinates: (1464/1159) Game coordinates: (83776/54976) A strong fortress that is the base of operations for the vale of Udun. Carach Angren Map coordinates: (1491/1166) Game coordinates: (87488/55872) The gate at the rear end of the vale of Udun. Carach Angren, or the Isenmouthe, was barricaded by a wall of earth, surrounded with war-towers, and included a deep ravine before the single gate, spanned by one bridge. Barad-Dûr Map coordinates: (1573/1196) Game coordinates: (97728/59712) Mountain of iron, wall of steel, tower of adamant, Barad-dur is the immeasurably strong and unconquerable fortress of the Dark Lord himself. Mount Doom Map coordinates: (1533/1204) Game coordinates: (92608/60736) The summit of the fiery volcano where the Ring was forged, and the only place where it can be destroyed. Cirith Ungol Map coordinates: (1463/1231) Game coordinates: (85696/63424) A watch-tower and fortress guarding the pass of the same name, which led into Gorgoroth. Minas Morgul Map coordinates: (1463/1238) Game coordinates: (83392/65216) Once Minas Ithil, Isildur's city of the Moon, it is now the corrupted home of the Nazgul. Seregost Map coordinates: (1680/1209) Game coordinates: (110656/61248) A fortress guarding the Pass of Seregost in the Mithram Spur. This desolate, fiery fortress is believed to be the original breeding-place and home of the Black Uruks. Morigost Map coordinates: (1558/1286) Game coordinates: (95808/71232) A fortress made in a crack in the mountain at the end of the Maegond Spur which, along with Nargroth eastward, watched the way into Nurn. Nargroth Map coordinates: (1640/1248) Game coordinates: (106304/66368) A fortress near the southern end of the Mithram Spur that, along with Morigost, watches the way into Nurn. Amon Angren Map coordinates: (1663/1245) Game coordinates: (109248/65984) The last mountain in the Mithram Spur. Vale of the Fell Beasts Map coordinates: (1754/1164) Game coordinates: (120896/55616) A vale in eastern Mordor where the Fellbeasts were bred and housed. Valley of Spiders Map coordinates: (1512/1400) Game coordinates: (89920/85824) The center of the forsaken vale of Nan Ungol. Thaurband Map coordinates: (1646/1245) Game coordinates: (106688/79936) A massive fortress, prison, and port on the Sea of Nurnen. The base of operations for all Nurn, Thaurband held food for transporting, slaves for processing, and prisons for torturing. Annurnen Map coordinates: (1650/1363) Game coordinates: (107584/81088) The western shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Fornurnen Map coordinates: (1696/1324) Game coordinates: (113472/76096) The northern shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Harnurnen Map coordinates: (1726/1369) Game coordinates: (116288/81856) The southern shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Rhunurnen Map coordinates: (1758/1316) Game coordinates: (121408/75072) The eastern shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Eastern Guard Map coordinates: (1828/1288) Game coordinates: (130368/71488) A fortress in the east of the Black Land guarding the Khand Road. Harondor, Near Harad, and Umbar Crossings of Poros Map coordinates: (1443/1372) Game coordinates: (80960/81984) Where Gondor and Harandors borders meet. Crossings of Harnen Map coordinates: (1504/1546) Game coordinates: (88768/104257) Gulf of Harad Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (106560/148544) Cedar Road Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (99904/144704) Fertile Valley Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (92224/138432) Ajtiaz al-Harad Map coordinates:??? Game coordinates: (81984/133184) Gardens of Beruthiel Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (72384/132288) Ain al-Harad Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (68160/126528) Gate of Umbar Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (59072/125888) Haven Route Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (54848/123712) Umbar City Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (51776/122816) Far Harad Sandhorn Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (19136/149696) The northern-most mountain of the Harad Mountains, this overlooks the Far Harad Arid Savannah. Greenhorn Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (9536/210240) A central mountain of the Harad Mountains, this overlooks the Far Harad Cloud Forest. Thunderhorn Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (26816/238144) The southern-most mountain of the Harad Mountains, this overlooks the Far Harad Swampland. Northern Plains Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (63808/171200) A northern spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located in the Arid Savannah region. Western Plains Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (30528/190144) A western spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located in the Arid Savannah region. Southern Plains Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (83520/220480) A southern spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located just north of the Far Harad Volcanoes in the Savannah region. Eastern Plains Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (105920/185152) An eastern spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located in the Arid Savannah region. Great Lakes Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (123456/202304) Two large sister lakes in the eastern Far Harad Savannah, separated by a thin stretch of land. Green Vale Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (95680/242240) A thin stretch of Savannah between the Jungle and River Haraduin. Wetlake Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (37184/238400) A lake in the center of the Far Harad Swampland. Ethir Haraduin Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (132632/369888) The great delta of the Haraduin River in the Far Harad Mangroves. Tol Torog Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (148032/206400) The northern-most island of Pertorogwaith, the land of the Half-Trolls. Black Coast Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (144192/226112) The Coastline of Pertorogwaith, the land of the Half-Trolls. Blood River Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (139200/240064) A Blood-red river that separates much of Pertorogwaith from the rest of Far Harad. Point of Shadow Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (146240/273088) The southern-most point of Pertorogwaith, the land of the Half-Trolls. Tol Hith Map coordinates: ??? Game coordinates: (92608/363968) A Far Harad Island, and current (as of Beta 27.2) southern-most waypoint. Category:Gameplay